Nightmares are just nightmares!
by xHattyMayx
Summary: Franny has a nightmare and she needs to confront Cornelius immediately! - I suck at summaries :P


Hiiiii xxx s

sorry i haven't been on! i just had an Imac and i didn't have word for a while so i could not upload the story's, however i have it now so im back :D i have written another 3 stories to upload, this one's a one-shot again but i would love to do a multi-chapter story but i dont have any idea's. if you have any idea's for a muti-chapter story plz either DM me or just comment please! xxxxxxx

* * *

Nightmares are just nightmares

It was early Saturday morning when Franny woke up in a panic of sweat. She had a nightmare, but this nightmare seemed so real to her that's she just had to know if it was true or not. She looked over to the side of the bed where her husband should be but it was empty, she then looked at the alarm clock, it read 2:35am. She sighed and lay back down however, after 5 minutes of just thinking over wether or not it happened she couldn't help it any longer. She got up not caring she was in her PJ's and drove to Robinson Industries where she knew her husband would be. She quickly rushed though the doors and stopped to see if Jerry the night guard was okay. She took the stairs, she just couldn't take the elevator. When she reached the doors to his office she stopped, 'this is stupid' she thought to herself, 'he wouldn't do that', she mulled over it for another second before residing that she just had to know. She pushed open the doors and her husband was sitting at his desk marking some papers, she sighed in relief. Cornelius looked up apon hearing the signed and had a confused look on his face.

"Fran, honey what are you doing here? it's 2:45 in the morning you should be sleeping!"

It was clear Franny hadn't thought this though properly. She was playing with her pyjama top looking down at the floor. She was to ashamed to tell him she had a nightmare not because it scared but because if she told him what it was about and why she was here then she would seem unfaithful to him and that was something she certainly was not.

"Hi Cornelius" was all she managed to say

"Fran is everything okay?" His face now had a worried look, he got up and walked over to where she was standing. He got his finger under her her chin and lifted it up so he could she her face although he wished he hadn't, she was crying silently. He pulled into a hug and she just broke down crying. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his chair, where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Shhhhhh! Come honey it's okay, whatever it is, it's okay."

"I'm so sorry!" Franny said between sobs

"Fran why are you sorry?" Cornelius asked completely baffled by his wife's actions

"I had a nightmare and it seemed so real I had to see if it was true or not!"

"What was the nightmare about?"

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "will you still love me after I tell you?"

Cornelius could not believe what he just heard but he went along with it, "Fran I will always love you, remember though the good and the bad, though sickness and in health!" Franny giggled a bit and it made Cornelius smile.

"Okay so...

*flashback*

It was a rainy day in tomorrow land and Franny had gotten bored of watching her film so she went to check on Cornelius and whatever he was working on. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next, she opened the doors to lab to hear two people moaning, she could hear them but not see them. She looked round everywhere and couldn't find where the noise was coming from. She was about it give up when she something blond sticking up from a big old machine he had made years ago. She walked around to the spikes expecting to find her husband repairing it covered in shoot and not what she saw. She got round the corner and stopped in her tracks. Cornelius and this other girl Lizzy who was her childhood friend, where lying on top of each other naked.

"What is going on here?" Franny asked causing them to stop and look up at her.

"Franny, I'm sorry you had to find out this way!" Cornelius said not sounding sorry at all

"How long has this been going on for?" Franny now had tears in her eyes,

"A year or so! Look I love Lizzy more then I have ever loved you and I will always love her more, I don't even know why I married you to be honest."

Franny stormed out of the room, slamming the door close behind her. She slid down the back of it crying.

*end of flashback*

"And that's when I woke up, see it felt so real to me I just had to see you!" Franny exclaimed

Cornelius thought about what Franny had just said, he looked quite disappointed and she felt so guilty.

"Franny, listen to me! I love you with all my heart and I would never do ANYthing like that and I know you know that. It was a nightmare and nightmares can sometimes be strange and seem so real that they can make you believe they are true, however nightmares are just nightmares and they are nothing to worry about!" Cornelius said giving her a kiss

"Wait your not mad that I questioned your love for me?"

"No because I know that you know how much I love you!" He replied sweetly smiling down at her,

"And I know you know how much I love you, we'll I hope you do anyway!" They both laughed

"Of course I do,"

"Now can you take me home, I'm so tired!" Franny yawned and lay her head on his chest

"I suppose so!" He picked her up and drove her home, he gently lay he on their bed and climbed in next to her. He rapped a arm around her waist and she cuddled into him knowing that her nightmares would never come back whilst he was there.


End file.
